


Happy Beginnings

by WickedQueenOni



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron's birthday weekend, Barn cutness, Engagement, Fluff, Happy, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Rebecca doesn't exist, Soppy Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedQueenOni/pseuds/WickedQueenOni
Summary: Robert has a surprise for Aaron's birthday, but it's not exactly what Aaron expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @padderskirk, who just had to mention the barn in relation to Aaron's birthday & my brain just went with it ❤

The tires crackled over the gravel as the car came to a stop, the fading light cascading across the hills.  
"This is your big surprise?"  
Aaron looked out the window at the old barn, their barn, a silhouette against the changing colors of the day with its wood faded and cracked. Robert cocked his eyebrow and got out. “Rob, what are we doing here? Robert?”  
But he was already pulling the barn door open, disappearing inside. Aaron chuckled slightly and followed after him. “We're a bit overdressed for this don't…..” Aaron's voice trailed off, his breath hitching in his chest as he walked over to Robert.

“Wha…..”  
Robert was down on one knee, the barn dimly lit by dozens of flickering lights. He took Aaron's hands, "I once said this wasn't a love story because at the time I didn't know. It's more than that, you're my world Aaron, my home. Wherever you are is where I belong. This is our story and it's just beginning. Will you marry me?”

Tears spilled over and streaked Aaron's face. He sniffled and wiped them away. "God, when did you get so soppy?"

"I met you and you changed everything. You made me see what I was missing, who I could be.” A loving smile spread across Aaron's face as he wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist, pulling him into his body, their eyes locking. Robert took in a shaky breath and leaned in to gently kiss Aaron's forehead before wrapping his arms around him. “So?”  
A small laugh escaped Aaron's lips, “You already know my answer, of course I will. Why go through all this?”  
“Because last time didn't go as planned and I wanted to do it properly.”  
“You had nothing to prove to me, I've got you and that's all that matters. I love you, you know.”  
“I know.”

Robert ran his fingers through Aaron's hair before pulling him into a kiss. One hand cradling his face, his thumb brushing against Aaron's stubble, the other on the small of his back, pulling him in as close. He loved drowning in his closeness.  
Aaron could feel his knees going weak as the kiss deepened. He wrapped an arm around Robert's body to steady himself, his left hand seamlessly gliding into Robert's hair, brushing against his neck, the cold metal of his ring causing a shiver to run down Robert's spine. They fell back onto the hay bales, breaking apart for a brief moment.

“So this is your big weekend plan?” Aaron said breathlessly.  
“Nope. This is just the beginning.” Robert smirked and kiss his Aaron again, as though it were the first time all over.


End file.
